


love you a latte

by yang_kyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, chenle works at starbucks, i cant tag help, jisung is dumb, jisung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang_kyu/pseuds/yang_kyu
Summary: jisung is a tired boy who just wants his coffee, or that’s what he thinks. he really can’t take a hint, doesn’t realize his crush has been flirting with him for a year, and thinks that his crush is dating someone else. jisung is a whipped boy who just wants chenle, or that’s what everyone else knows.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	love you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i saw a prompt on twitter a while ago that i fell in love with, but i couldn’t exactly remember the prompt! i wrote this based on what i remembered of it, enjoy!

pov chenle  
casting a generous glance over to the boy sitting by the window, i smiled slightly, walking over to give the younger his pumpkin spice latte. i quickly decided to take my break now, sliding into the seat next to the brown haired male. jisung, too submerged in his drawing to acknowledge my presence, shut his sketch book tightly as soon as i sat down. “what’s that?” i asked, voice dripping with curiosity. 

the younger moved his hand off of the book, revealing the title where it was written, ‘the most beautiful moments in life’. “i keep my favorite memories here, a small sketch for each happy day,” jisung explained quietly before looking at me with a gaze that said to drop the conversation. i chuckled lightly at the cheesiness of his notebook. “i wish i had drawing skills like yours,” i began softly, “i’d draw a whole book of my favorite person ever, jisung pwark.”

the said male began to blush deeply, giggling a little to hide his embarrassment. “thanks for the drink, by the way. you always remember exactly what i want,” he said with a smile. i smiled back, saying, “i’ll never forget my favorite costumer’s order.” jaemin poked his head out of the employee’s room, shouting, “break time’s over, lover boy!” the three of us laughed together before i waved goodbye and got back to work.

ten minutes before my shift ended, my phone started to buzz loudly. muttering an apology to the lady i was serving, i stepped into the back and picked it up. “hello?” a high pitched and all too familiar voice answered me, “hey lele! are we still on for tonight?” i registered the voice as my best friends renjun’s, wondering why he couldn’t have just texted me instead. “of course we are! palio’s at 5, right?” i checked the time on my phone, 4:30, i still had time. “yep, you got it! see you there!” the older shouted before hanging up. after my shift had ended, i headed out to palio’s.

pov jisung  
“sungie, get dressed! the two of us are going out for dinner today.” i sighed, carding a hand through my brown locks, “ughhh fine!” seeing as i was already dressed, i made my way down the stairs to meet my mom, who ushered me into the car at first sight. a few minutes later, we arrived at palio’s, a restaurant that had opened recently. dinner went fine, i ended up tuning out my mom most of time. seriously, who wants to hear about puppy fashion shows? only one thing she said truly caught my attention, “hey, isn’t that the cute boy from starbucks you keep ranting about?” she asked cheekily. “chenle’s here? where?” i replied, turning around to see the blonde haired male sitting with another boy.

he was laughing, smiling like he did with me. i felt something in my heart crumble, maybe i wasn’t as special to him as i thought. the short boy with bright eyes, who i assumed to be lele’s boyfriend, was absolutely stunning. there’s no way chenle would want a guy like me if he could have a guy like him. i felt like crying, i felt like running out of the restaurant without another word, but i remembered that my mom was there. blinking back the salty tears, i nodded and said, “yeah, that’s him.” i silently willed my mom to drop it. i guess she noticed my change in mood, because she didn’t mention the boy after that.

pov chenle  
i knew something was up when jisung came to the cafe late. he was always on time or he didn’t come at all, being late was unknown to him. i dismissed it quickly though, smiling in acknowledgment, today was the big day. i was going to ask park jisung out. after, what? a year of waiting? i was finally ready to stop pinning after the younger. i’ll find out today if he likes me too.

i brought over the same old pumpkin spice latte, a recipe i had memorized to get it done faster. luckily, my shift had ended a few minutes before he came, jisung would be my last customer and i’d get to spend all the time i wanted with him. walking to the window seat, i placed the drink down first before pulling out the seat next to him and sitting down carefully. “jisungie... i like you..” well, that was blunt. what am i going to do!? i wasn’t planning on telling him right away! he looked up at me with wide eyes, “w-what about your boyfriend? the short, brown haired boy?” i resisted the urge to laugh, “boyfriend? renjun’s my best friend, definitely not my boyfriend!” i told him quickly. 

the younger smiled so widely i was beginning to get creeped out. finally, he pulled out his sketch book from his bag and opened it to the first page. it was a drawing of the first day he came here, having just been dumped by his girlfriend. i was there, comforting him with a warm smile. we became friends that day. “that’s one of the most beautiful moments in life, huh? what was moment was that?” he grasped my hand and gazed into my eyes.

“the moment i fell in love with you.”


End file.
